I Really Miss You
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: An S Club song fic. Read to find out more. R&R!!!


Hey! I tried posting this story sometime last year and it didn't exactly work but here it is!!! Ok, I don't own So Weird or the song I Really Miss You which is by S Club 7. Hope you enjoy. Should I try to write a sequel??? Review w/comments, questions or ideas!!!!!  
  
I can't believe she left, I thought. I mean I knew she would be leaving, but I can't believe she's actually gone. " Hey, Clu. What you doing?" Carey asked entering. " Thinking." I said. " She'll come back you know." " I know."  
  
I called you today just to hear you say you were not around When the message was through, though I wanted to I couldn't make a sound I wanna tell you the things I've seen I wanna take you to where I've been And I wish you were here with me  
  
I called Fi's Aunt's house today. The phone rang about twenty times and no one answered. I really didn't want to hang up, but I figured, what's the use, she's probably found some new friends. Maybe a boyfriend. I hope not, cause then I would know she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her.  
  
I really miss you Yes I do- yeah I really miss you Ohhhh yeah I do  
  
It's pretty nice here at Aunt Melinda's. I miss everyone a lot though. Especially Clu. I knew I had a crush on him, but I didn't think I would miss him this much. I wish he would call me. I really, really miss him.  
  
I'm writing to say- I had a wonderful day Hangin' with my friends But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies- I'm alone again I wanna tell you the weather is fine When the night comes around you were on my mind And I wish you were here with me Don't you know  
  
I write to Clu everyday. He doesn't usually answer, but I hope he's getting my messages. I've made some friends here. They are nice and everything, but they don't measure up to everyone on the tour, or Clu. I've been asked out by a few guys, but I just tell them I am in love with someone else. I can't believe I actually admitted that to myself, much less someone else. If I could only tell Clu.  
  
I really miss you Yes I do- yeah I really miss you Ohhh yeah I do I really miss you Ohhh yeah I do  
  
I keep reading Fi's email and she talks about making friends. I would write her back, but I wouldn't know what to write. I'd probably sound jealous or something. Who knows?  
  
I wanna tell you the things I 've seen I wanna take you to where I've been And I wish you were here with me Oh don't you know  
  
I am in deep trouble! I was writing this email to Clu. Just to get it out of my system. Basically I told him how deeply I was in love with him. I was finished writing it and Aunt Melinda asked me to help her with something. When I got back to my laptop, Maggie and Miranda told me I hadn't forgotten to send it so they had sent it for me. I literally started crying on the spot. I hope he doesn't read it!  
  
I really miss you Yes I do yeah I really miss you I miss you  
  
Oh, my, gosh. I just got an email from Fi. I can't believe it. She wrote and said that she loved me. " Clu, you look like you just saw a ghost." Carey said coming into the room. " Clu?" " Huh, oh yeah sure." I mumbled. " Did you even hear what I said?" Carey asked me. " You asked if you snored more than most." I said. " Not even close." Carey said laughing. " What's wrong?" " Nothing, everything is perfect." I said, writing Fi back.  
  
I just got an email from Clu. He feels the same way. " Aunt Melinda!" I screeched, opening the door to her office. " Yes, Fi?" Aunt Melinda looked at me. " I want to go back. I like it here, but I have to go back!" I said, excitedly. " If that's what you want." We called my mom and sat everything up.  
  
I called you today just to hear you say you were not around When the message was through, though I wanted to I couldn't make a sound I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day Hangin' with my friends But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies- I'm alone again  
  
I'm back, I thought. There's Clu. I ran to Clu and hugged him. " I love you." I whispered. " I love you, too." Clu whispered back. " I really missed you." 


End file.
